battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FPS Headhunter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlefield Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the M16A4 Assault Rifle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bondpedia (Talk) 21:37, December 27, 2009 ---BAN haha i changed it...he messed up bad company 2_-Battlefield Veteran-_ 15:42, February 19, 2010 (UTC) WTH are you talking about? Use some common sense please. no thats the guys name...just nvrmind Behaviour I don't mean to offend, because you do brilliant, appreciated work here, but the below message to Gurgle528 was slightly harsh: Right now, from what I can tell by your recent edits, you need serious help with spelling/grammar. You mispelled many words and used poor grammar. Remember that this is a WIKI. While spelling and grammar are important on a wiki, and are clearly important to you. But please don't try to humiliate people... Bondpedia 17:44, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ps. Last time I checked, 'mispelled' was actually spelt 'misspelled', and you did have to correct 'remember' on your aforementioned edit. Bondpedia 17:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Nah it's ok. He probably got annoyed because I was spell checking the L85 page the same time he was editing it. Anyway, like him I fit in the 12-20 category and also I am in gifted. He is actually typically very nice and so far has been helpful. Anyway I refer to the regular student at my school as regulars. RE: Help from the CoD Wiki I take issue with your comment on Bondpedia's talk page. This is a wiki. It is an encyclopedia that anyone can contribute to. The shape of this wiki is, quite frankly, disgusting, and I can't imagine why you would question editors who have far more experience than anyone on this wiki, and whose experience comes from a wiki that is exponentially larger and better than this wiki. Also, how in the world would we "screw you over?" What does that even mean? Imrlybord7 23:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Where are you from Just got your message and wanted to know what part of Canada your from? Lone Mutated Wolf 02:48, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Ontario. Life here sucks, especially if you're in the Scarborough district of Toronto. It's a complete hellhole to most people. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 02:50, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I never knew Scarborough was so bad lol. I live in close by Brampton by the way. Lone Mutated Wolf 03:09, March 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Type 88 Have you ever played a Bad Company game? Imrlybord7 14:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Haven't. I've only played Battlefield 2. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 14:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, alright. the Type 88 is a Chinese LMG that was the default for the MEC in BC1 and it reappears in BC2 (even though China and the MEC are both absent from the game). Also, I would kind of expect someone with almost 400 edits to know to post responses on the other person's talk page. Oh, and I found all of the actual weapon stats for BC2 at denkirson.xanga.com, and Den could probably provide weapon stats for any Battlefield game that has a PC version. Imrlybord7 14:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't called Type 88 in BC1. I think it was the QBU-88 or something like that. We should specify that in the article. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, it's already been done. I'll add some stuff about the gun in Bad Company, though. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Your Comment About CoD Wiki How could we make screw over this wiki? As Imrlybord said, it's an encyclopedia. Also how and why would we screw the admin's and the rest of this wiki? The CoD wiki (Where we come from) is in much better shape than here. You need help, a lot of edit's here are from unregistered contributer's. I have nothing against them but a highly experienced team of users will help more. We are not arrogant, we merely want to help. Doc.Richtofen 16:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sure FPS didn't mean to offend. Bondpedia 16:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Some of the recent actions and comments could be misinterpreted as arrogant and hostile, eg. I know it's their wiki, but if we're helping them get shit straight, might as well give it all we got. As I've said at your talk page, just be respectful, this isn't COD wiki/ Bondpedia 17:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Some quotes of mine from Bond's talk page "All users are welcome to edit all wikis. Just because we happened to decide to come help this wiki from the CoD Wiki does not mean that we are any more or less "foreign" to the wiki than any other new users. And yes, I will agree that it does sort of reek of a "white man's burden" style of arrogance, but that really doesn't matter. Arrogant or not, we are clearly more experienced editors whose only goal is to make this wiki a respectable source of information. We have no ulterior motives, because pardon my French, but it's a freaking wiki. We don't get paid for this. I do understand your concerns to an extent, but I am offended and annoyed by FPS Headhunter's complete insolence." "Also, about your "takeover" comment; it doesn't matter whether you want it or not. It quite obviously is necessary, as you are obviously aware of the fact that this wiki is basically just wallowing in its own filth and would have continued to do so without our help. If a flood of experienced and well-intentioned users took over the CoD Wiki, I would be grateful for the assistance instead of being defensive and hostile. You don't really seem to understand the purpose of a wiki very well. The bottom line is to be an objective, all-inclusive source of information on a topic. We will be contributing significantly to this wiki's ability to serve its purpose. We are not going to "impede" upon whatever little merit this wiki had before we came. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but your concerns are extremely illogical and somewhat selfish, which is illogical in and of itself as you do not gain anything from this wiki." However, unlike Bond, you have been quite disrespectful. I really don't appreciate it. Imrlybord7 17:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) You too have been rather disrespectful. Can we let it drop. Bondpedia 17:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) about the pages i made sorry about them but while i was looking at battlefield bad company 2 and saw that the links were red and when i clicked them they said there was no article about them so i hope you understand Thanks Hey dude - thanks for making those typos rights of mine in the AK article. Kinda hard to have all the gramma right when you ain't even english. Anyways, for that that. Captain Knutzen 19:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Erm... Hello FPS Headhunter. Just something to say, I created the Battlefield Bad Company 2 weapons template, the Navbox template and the Gunbox Template. I put quite a lot of work into them, so I'd like to be credited instead of someone else, thanks. --Callofduty4Talk 20:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) He's right, I think you thanked me for it. I have been doing other things at this wiki, but none of it as hard as what CoD4's been doing. Doc.Richtofen Re: You into Battlefield? Yeah, I've played every single Battlefield game and I'm getting BC2 next weekend. -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|''Talk]] 02:34, March 9, 2010 (UTC) We Need to Take Action Seriously, Lelouch Le juan is being an ass to Battlefield Wiki. All he's been doing is vandalizing all the articles, talk pages, etc. I really think we should block him from Battlefield Wiki, or better yet, from EVERY GAMING WIKI ON WIKIA! FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 23:58, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll stop my minor vandalism if everytime I try to write tips they just called vandalism and delated. Ex. 40 mm shotgun tips Because you're being a retard. If all you do is dump stupid words into articles then it's defienetly vandalism. Please, use some common sense. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 01:52, March 11, 2010 (UTC) The articles are meant to be informative on subjects concerning the Battlefield Video Game Series. It is not some place where you can place your personnal opinions on any subject you see fit. There are user blogs and talk pages for that. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks SSD, for mentioning that to this pain in the arse. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 13:47, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Both of you stop fighting or you'll both be blocked until you calm down. Lelouch Le juan, please try to make your edits more constructive. - Bondpedia 14:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Bond's right, Lelouch is adding nonsensical thing to pages, and that is wrong and may be taken action against. Although, you seem to be overreacting. Sure he may be annoying but saying that he should be banned from every gaming wiki is just ridiculous. Also, insulting him will not help, he's trying to help, he just needs a little direction. Your a good user, but if you want him to stop, help him, guide him through the do's and don't's of this wiki. This is a petty argument which can be solved easily. There should be no need for either of you to be blocked, but if you do not heed the wisdom of the administrator's, you may be punished. That is all I have to say. Doc.Richtofen :Couldn't have put it better myself - Bondpedia 17:07, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Doc.Richtofen RE: Well, I used to play Battlefield Vietnam and I've played Battlefield 2 before, but more importantly, I just got BC2, so I guess you could say I'm a former Battlefield veteran coming back to my roots :P--WouldYouKindly 18:03, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Don't put yourself into the group as lelouch, quit changing it back Sweetwater's an automatic rifleman, not a support gunner, whatever the hell that is. I might be a cool phrase you see in video games or movies, but the real name for what he is is "automatic rifleman." -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311''']] 20:18, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I even know that the term for what Sweetwater is who is doing that griever? - Lelouch Le juan really, is there such thing as an 'Automatic Rifleman'? 'Cause all I've heard for that job was 'Support Gunner'. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 22:24, March 11, 2010 (UTC)